


We Are Gods

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, M/M, Protective Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: There’s blood streaked across his face, on his clothes, his hands. On the wallpaper too. It clashes with the peach colour Petunia had always insisted be kept there.





	We Are Gods

**Author's Note:**

> RENEEHARTBLOG asks:  
> Is this too late? “You should know that I’m no guardian angel.” for Tomarry :D

“You should know that I’m no guardian angel,” Tom whispers. There’s blood streaked across his face, on his clothes, his hands. On the wallpaper too. It clashes with the peach colour Petunia had always insisted be kept there.

Tom drags his eyes from the floor to look at Harry, who is standing in the doorway of the living room. There are three corpses in the room that almost look like Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley.

“No,” Harry agrees. “You’re not.”

Tom stands; he had been kneeling on the carpet. He hadn’t used his wand, evidently. It had been wandless, wordless, and bloody. Harry doesn’t want to look at the motionless figures- but no, motionless isn’t quite the right word… the pool of blood surrounding the three seeps slowly outward, turning puddles into lakes.

“Why did you do this?” Harry asks. He could take a step back, but it might send the wrong message, and Tom is jittery. The muscle in Tom’s jaw keeps twitching, and Harry wants nothing more than to know what Tom is thinking.

Tom, however, laughs. It’s a bitter, unpleasant sound. “Do you have to ask that?” he says. He too stays still.

“I didn’t tell you how they treated me for a reason,” Harry says quietly. “It was different tonight. They’re not usually… they weren’t usually this bad. You should have let it go.”

Harry has no family anymore, he realises. The last people tying him by blood to his parents are gone. He is alone. It is this thought that forces him backwards, over the threshold of the living room, isolating him from everyone inside it. He doesn’t realise that tears are falling until they do, thick and burning and blurring his vision.

“I couldn’t let it go. They hurt you.”

“It was an anomaly-”

“I don’t care.” Tom’s curt tone startles Harry backwards again; he hits the cupboard and his mouth twists horribly as he tries to stop crying. “No-one hurts you. Ever.” Tom scoffs. “No-one deserves to look upon you with any intention but to worship the ground you walk on. You don’t even realise how much better than them you are… they are ants, to you. Worse.”

Harry has to take off his glasses to wipe his eyes. When he looks up again, Tom has come forward, but he has not yet passed the door. The blood is drying on his face. It doesn’t appear to bother him.

“And what about you?” Harry asks, unsure of what it is he wants to hear Tom say.

“You and I are special,” Tom says, almost gently, as if he really wants Harry to believe him and knows that force is not the way to convince. He steps slowly forward. “We are better. We can change the world, Harry… my Harry.”

“… My Tom.”

Tom smiles. “And all we need is to be free of people like them.”

He reaches up to take Harry’s face in his hands but hesitates at the last second. He whispers something under his breath and the blood disappears from him as though he hadn’t just horribly murdered Harry’s remaining family. Only then does he allow himself to touch Harry.

“I am not your guardian angel, Harry. You know this. But I will always protect you, and our future. The future that we will build together… we are better than angels, Harry. We are gods.”

He kisses Harry chastely on the mouth, and this is where the tears come again. Tom allows Harry to fall into his embrace, to cry until Tom’s shoulder is soaked and Harry has no tears left in him. Tom does not make a move to disappear the tears like he did the blood, and if he is judging Harry he does not comment on it.

When Harry is done, they leave together.

Tom is Harry’s only family now. They will protect each other.


End file.
